Born Coward
by Arava Shieru
Summary: Our old days. Shattered. Unspoken words of a born coward. There's no way me and Jyushimatsu can be together, right..? Ichimatsu PoV, written in Bahasa (Based on Ama no Jaku ft. GUMI)
[First finished fanfiction after 2 years of hiatus]

.

 **Born Coward**

[An Ichimatsu x Jyushimatsu fanfiction]

 **Osomatsu-kun © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **.**

.

.

 _Sesuatu telah lama kupendam_

 _Sendirian kusimpan_

 _Dapat kita kembali pada hari lampau yang tlah pudar_

 _Tak perlu lagi kuminta lebih darimu_

 _Aku_

 _Dalam melodi yang memacu—dustaku mengalun merdu_

.

.

"Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu sudah berangkat?"

Kamar ini terasa luas—jauh lebih luas daripada ketika harus berbagi dengan 5 saudaraku yang super berisik. Ketenangan seperti ini lah yang selalu kucari. Sayang tak sampai setengah jam larut di dalamnya, aku harus rela diusik oleh kakak tertuaku yang tampak lebih tenang hari ini.

"Ngga tahu,"

Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya—acuh tak acuh. Telapak tanganku masih bergerak mengelus-elus kucing yang mendengkur di pangkuanku. Osomatsu-niisan—yang berdiri di ambang pintu geser— yang hari ini tampak gagah. Dengan kemeja putih, celana hitam yang membalut pinggang hingga kakinya serta tak lupa sebuah jas yang ia bawa—mengerutkan dahi tampak kecewa. Entah karena tak bisa menemukan seorang adik yang ia cari atau mendapatkan responku yang tampak tak peduli. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa akan itu. 20 tahun lebih bersama. Aku terkadang merasa ia tak enak sendiri diperlakukan demikian sebagai seorang kakak tertua. Mungkin ia merasa jengkel, atau mungkin sedih.

 _Tapi aku sudah tak peduli lagi…_

"Kau kenapa sih belakangan ini?! Apa kau memang lebih peduli sama kucingmu ketimbang adik kita satu itu?"

Aku dapat menangkap dari ujung mataku—dan dari derap kakinya dan nadanya yang frustasi, Osomatsu-niisan melangkah mendekatiku. Aku tak bergeming, bahkan enggan untuk menatap matanya. Ketimbang dengan kata-kata yang terlontar, kusimpan itu semua di dalam kepala. Pikiran melayang di benakku, merangkai sebuah jawaban yang takkan pernah Osomatsu-niisan dengar.

"Semakin hari kau jadi makin brengsek dari biasanya. Ada apa dengan kepalamu itu, hah?"

Kami terdiam.

"..Kau tak peduli sama sekali soal Jyushimatsu..? Kau yang paling dekat dengannya.."

Nada bicaranya turun—seperti sudah ingin menyerah. Aku tak menghiraukan, nyatanya mencoba menepis kenyataan bahwa ada yang tengah bicara denganku saat ini.

"Tch. Aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar. Terserah kau sajalah kalau mau diam di sini. Aku berangkat,"

Begitu ia berbalik, mataku menangkap sosoknya menghilang di ambang pintu yang tertutup. Lagi-lagi hanya aku, kucing yang ada di pangkuanku dan segala hal yang menghantui benakku. Ketenanganku kembali. Paling tidak ketenangan yang kudapat dari ruangan ini.

Meski batinku tak dapat lagi tenang sejak itu terjadi.

Mengetahui apa yang telah terbentang di depan mata ini.

.

.

 _Tak ada yang kulakukan_

 _Senggang, hanya berguling kurang kerjaan_

 _Tak ada sosokmu sama sekali dalam pikiran_

.

.

Pagi itu terlampau membosankan. 4 dari kami beraktifitas tak jelas di dalam kamar. Totty dengan _smartphone_ nya, Choromatsu-niisan berkutat dengan majalah-majalahnya, dan Karamatsu sibuk berkaca dan membetulkan penampilannya yang serba silau. Aku bahkan tak sanggup melihatnya lama-lama.

Aku?

Hanya diam di pojok ruangan, membiarkan pikiran-pikiran _itu_ menyiksaku dari dalam.

Ada dua orang yang tak ada, Jyushimatsu dan si kakak tertua.

 _Aku sudah tak peduli lagi…_

"OI JYUSHIMATSU BERTEMU DENGAN GADIS ITU LAGI,"

Derap kaki dari luar yang terdengar semakin kencang memuncak pada saat seorang Osomatsu membanting pintu geser terbuka. Nafasnya yang berkejaran tak menghentikan kehebohan yang ia bawa bersama dengan sebuah berita. Teriakkan itu cukup untuk membuat _mereka_ tak ragu melemparkan atensi pada sang kakak.

"HEEE- MASA IYA?!"

Ya, mereka.

Aku sih sudah tahu.

.

.

 _Sedikit melawan mau_

 _Kau memenuhi pikiranku_

 _Isi kepalaku gusar dibuatmu_

.

.

.

.

Kami hanya berlima.

Merah, biru, hijau, ungu dan merah muda.

Entah kemana perginya si kuning.

Kami tidak tahu.

Aku hanya sedang termenung menatap langit-langit tanpa satu pun bantalan di kepalaku namun lantai _tatami_. Seekor kucing sedang tertidur pulas di dadaku, mendengkur nyaman dengan elusan yang tak lelah kuberikan sejak ada mungkin satu jam.

"Oi, Ichimatsuu!"

Mendengar namaku dipanggil, mataku segera menangkap sosok sang kakak tertua berdiri di sampingku. Tubuhnya agak mencondong ke bawah, memastikan aku mencerna segala kata-katanya dan memberikan jawaban. Namun sebelum itu, aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan malas seperti biasa.

"Kau kan paling sering bersama Jyushimatsu. Kemana sih dia?"

Sudah kuduga dia akan bertanya begitu. _Sasuga, chounan._ Perhatiannya kepada adik-adiknya memang selalu jadi yang nomer satu.

Meskipun dia bodoh.

"Entah," jawabku pelan—tak tahu terdengar atau tidak.

Aku perlahan bangkit, mendekap kucing yang berada di dadaku untuk diturunkan ke pangkuan. Sayangnya ia terbangun dan malah melompat turun dan keluar pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Baru saja aku mencoba untuk meraihnya, _hoodie_ -ku malah ditarik.

"Heeey, aku sedang bicara denganmu loo!"

"Eghh, aku nggak tau..!" erangku, melepaskan diri dari genggamannya. Osomatsu-nii tampak tak terima. Rontaanku malah dibalas dengan cengkraman.

"Ichiiimaaatsu—"

"Oi, oi! Sudahlah! Palingan dia pergi main baseball!" Choromatsu yang selalu menjadi penengan kami akhirnya buka bicara, melemparkan majalahnya ke lantai. Ketimbang berniat menengahi sepertinya lebih cocok kalau dikata jengkel. "Lagipula kalian berisik! Aku jadi nggak bisa konsen bacanya!"

Kan, benar.

"Lagipula sudah jam segini loh, Osomatsu-niisan. Palingan bentaran lagi Jyushimatsu-niisan pulang,"

Tak lama, Todomatsu menimpali tanpa melepaskan matanya dari layar televisiyang sedang ia tonton bersama Karamatsu yang tangannya tak berhenti menyuap remah-remah keripik kentang yang sudah nyaris habis. Karamatsu tak kalah. "Sudahlah, brothers. Santai saja," tuturnya dengan nada sok seperti biasa.

Osomatsu terdiam, alisnya merenyit sesaat saat melihat ke arah jam. Pukul 3 sore. Ya, seharusnya tanpa pekerjaan ia akan segera pulang. Osomatsu-niisan melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkanku berguling menjauh darinya, yang mana aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu.

"…nah, kau mau kemana, Ichimatsu?"

"Kucing," balasku cepat.

Tak ada yang komplain soal itu. Semua kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Osomatsu-niisan yang akhirnya membuka sebuah buku ketimbang terus-terusan khawatir tak jelas.

Aku melangkah malas keluar. Matahari sudah mulai turun kembali, angin berhembus mengikuti. Sempat terpikirkan entah kemana harus aku melangkah untuk mencari sang adik. Layaknya seekor kucing, ia bisa ada di mana saja. Dan layaknya seekor kucing, aku sangat menyukainya.

Kakiku membawaku ke sebuah taman, yang mana aku dihentikan di tengah-tengahnya. Semua terasa tenang. Angin menghantarkan romansa-nya sendiri bersama dedaunan yang ikut ditiupnya. Tiada siapapun yang terlihat, bahkan seekor kucing pun tak nampak. Rasanya mustahil untuk menemukan Jyushimatsu di sini. Di tempat sesepi ini seharusnya suara adikku itu akan terdengar dari jauh menyuarakan _muscle muscle hustle hustle_ —seperti kelakuannya sehari-hari.

Aku berbalik, dan membiarkan kakiku membawaku ke tempat lain. Kali ini di sebuah jembatan—yang setahuku tempat Karamatsu _mangkal_ mencari perempuan idaman.

Menapak di ujungnya, akhirnya sosok adikku itu terlihat. Ia tengah bertumpu pada pegangan di pinggir jembatan dengan air muka yang riang seperti biasa.

Bersama dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya.

Suasana di sana begitu terang, nyaman dan membahagiakan—membuatku tak punya pilihan lain namun untuk membatu di tempat dan membiarkan itu lewat begitu saja. Ingin rasanya aku langsung berbalik pulang, tapi.

Rasa penasaran itu menyelinap masuk ke pikiran.

Obrolan-obrolan mereka terdengar samar. Seperti tawa kecil yang tercipta dari lelucon-lelucon payah Jyushimatsu, pujian-pujian, rasa syukur. "Aku senang sekali dapat dipertemukan lagi denganmu," "Terima kasih atas jawabanmu!" "Aku sangat senang,"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku,"

" _Aku sangat menyayangimu,"_

Imeji-imeji dari masa lalu dengan cepat berlalu di kepalaku. Ketika itu—di tempat yang sama. Namun suasana dan kata-kata yang berbeda. Mereka yang sekarang berdekatan berdiri. Terasa tanpa jarak lengan mereka saling bersentuhan—menatap ke arah yang sama. Air sungai yang mengalir jernih di bawah mereka—yang tertimpa cahaya dari mentari yang masih di perjalanan turun ke peraduan.

" _Maafkan aku,"_

Tak seperti lalu dimana tangisan tak hanya turun dari langit yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka—namun juga mata dan hati Jyushimatsu yang rapuh itu.

Keduanya sama.

Pemandangan yang tak sanggup kulihat terlalu lama.

Membuatku harus menutup mata—menundukkan kepala.

Berharap dapat bisa melupakan segalanya.

.

.

 _Aku sadar_

 _Tak dapat melangkah lagi_

 _Aku berhenti terdiam_

 _._

 _._

Beban yang mulai menggoreskan perih membuatku berbalik menyerah dari sana. Langkahku membawaku kembali ke taman yang tadi kukunjungi. Terduduk diam di salah satu bangku, pandanganku kosong menembus air mancur yang mengalir di bawah petang jingga yang mengatapi.

 _._

 _._

 _Suasananya begitu tentram—cahaya matahari yang hangat mengintip dari awan yang melayang bebas di langit biru—dengan kesejukkan yang angin bawakan bersamanya. Kicauan burung samar menjadi lulabi pengiring segala aktifitas yang dilakukan orang-orang di bawah sana. Tak heran ia dapat tertidur dengan sangat pulas meski tanpa penutup mata._

 _Kami tengah duduk bercengkrama di atap—sampai ia menyatakan bahwa dirinya bosan dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja._

 _Sudah 5 menit. Wajah Jyushimatsu tampak bersahaja meski sedang tidur._

 _Sudah 10 menit, dan aku masih tak bisa melepaskan mataku darinya._

 _Aku menggeser dudukku, memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar tertidur—kali ini dengan mulut tertutup. Ya memang harusnya dia sudah sadar kalau tidur dengan mulut terbuka di tempat yang juga terbuka seperti ini akan membuat serangga salah sangka itu sarang mereka dan akhirnya masuk._

 _Nggak lucu kalau Jyushimatsu tersedak dan mati karena itu._

" _Jyushimatsu,"_

 _Namanya kupanggil—memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar nyenyak tertidur. Dan benar, ia tak berkutik sama sekali. Perlahan kugeser tubuhku—mendekati tubuhnya yang terbaring itu._

 _Wajahnya begitu sempurna, wajah yang sama—senyum yang merekah—sepasang mata yang tertutup dimana baliknya selalu terpancar optimisme dan ketulusan—sepasang bibir yang—_

… _yang….._

 _Chu._

 _Lembut._

" _Ahh sial, dimana sih Jyushi—…matsu."_

 _Waktu kadang menjadi sesuatu yang kejam. Belum sempat aku bangkit untuk kembali ke posisi normal untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman. Timing yang sebegitu buruk dapat merusak citraku—namun syukurlah bukan si iblis Osomatsu atau Todomatsu yang datang. Karamatsu berdiri terdiam, seakan mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan ia lihat._

 _Aku mencoba semampuku untuk tidak ciptakan keributan—paling tidak Jyushimatsu tak harus bangun dan bertanya dengan polosnya._

" _K—karamatsu aku—"_

"… _.."_

" _Aku hanya—"_

"… _Oi, tenanglah, brother,"_

 _Karamatsu bersikap tenang, melepas kekehan pelan. Meskipun masih dengan aura sok-nya seperti biasa, ada kedewasaan dari nada bicaranya._

 _Saat itu aku mati-matian mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mengancamnya._

 _Namun aku sadar bahwa itu tidak diperlukan._

 _Karamatsu melemparkan senyuman sebelum ia berbisik diantara kicau burung yang berbalasan._

" _Kalian memang memiliki hubungan paling dekat di antara kami, Ichimatsu, aku bisa memaklumi itu. Tenanglah aku janji nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa."_

" _Daripada itu bilang Jyushimatsu untuk menemuiku nanti setelah ia bangun, oke?"_

" _Enjoy the time as much as you can, brother. Sudah ya aku turun dulu,"_

 _Terdiam dengan kata-kata itu, Karamatsu segera enyah. Dan sekitar 15 menit setelah itu, Jyushimatsu terbangun dengan spontan. Aku masih bengong terdiam._

" _Hoaah.." Jyushimatsu menguap. Perlahan ia lingkarkan lengannya di sekililing pinggangku—smemeluk tubuhku yang saat itu tepat berada di sampingnya—yang tengah memeluk lutut—mengutuk diri sendiri. Yang mana perlakuan ini agak membuatku tersentak kaget._

" _J-jyushimatsu—"_

 _Terlepas dari nada bicaraku yang tampak terburu-buru, aku masih mencoba mengabaikan rasa malu-ku. Tak habis pikir bagiku mendengar Karamatsu begitu, dan lebih lagi aku telah mencium Jyushimatsu yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Rasa bersalah menyelimutiku._

" _Ne, ne Ichimatsu-niisan,"_

 _Jyushimatsu membuka matanya, dan bola mata kami bertemu. Nada bicaranya yang polos itu membuatku makin merasa berdosa. Ia segera bangkit untuk duduk, mengucek matanya dengan lengan bajunya yang kepanjangan itu._

 _Aku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, hanya menatapnya dengan mata malas seperti biasa. Meski ingin langsung kutarik ke pelukan rasanya._

" _Temani aku ke toko kue yuk."_

 _Aku mengerjap—bingung kenapa permintaan itu terasa begitu tiba-tiba. Namun aku agak bersyukur juga karena hal yang barusan terjadi terasa lewat begitu saja. Tak apa, tak apa—adalah apa yang berulang kali kuucapkan pada diriku sendiri. Kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi, ciuman itu tak pernah kuberi._

"… _uh…oke." jawabku sekenanya._

" _Barusan aku bermimpi makan mochi tapi belum sempat kumakan."_

"… _hah…?"_

" _Lembut sekali loh di bibir,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jyushimatsu memiliki 2 sisi. Satu yang selalu menampakkan mulutnya yang terbuka itu, dan satu yang agak tenang. Tak seperti apa yang kebanyakkan orang tahu—dirinya dengan selera humor _receh_ itu adalah bagaimana Jyushimatsu bertingkah laku di kesehariannya—namun jika berdua denganku, sosok yang seperti itu jarang kulihat. Aku sudah gerah dengan melihat tingkah lakunya di depan saudara yang lain, dan rasa gerah itu di beberapa waktu terbayarkan dengan sejuk yang tercipta diantara aku dan Jyushimatsu—yang jika hanya berdua—tenang, serba damai.

Jyushimatsu dapat menjadi seseorang yang sangat hangat, namun menyejukkan.

Dan sisi itu, adalah yang barusan kulihat darinya—dengan seorang wanita.

Ia selalu menjadi yang paling dekat denganku. Diantara 4 dan 5 _,_ tiada jarak di antara kami. Sosoknya yang tak lain adalah sebuah tanda _plus_ seperti kanji di namanya, selalu dapat mengimbangi _minus_ yang kupunya. Kami adalah saudara kembar, kami hidup bersama, kami mandi dan makan bersama, selama 20 tahun lebih di rumah yang sama.

Kami berbagi kisah.

Tak hanya aku dan Jyushimatsu. Itu berlaku pula kepada si sulung, si bungsu, sang penengah, maupun si bodoh Karamatsu.

Tetap saja, Jyushimatsu adalah yang terdekat.

Yang mampu mengimbangi segala hal yang tak kumiliki.

.

.

 _Kala itu ia masih sesunggukkan. Ketika yang lain sudah lelap mengarungi mimpi, Jyushimatsu memisahkan diri. Aku yang belum tertidur saat itu—segera menyadari kelamnya yang menyelimuti. Pintu jendela menuju balkoni agak terbuka, membiarkan sinar rembulan menyelinap di antaranya. Aku melangkah ke luar perlahan. Sosok itu tampak rapuh di sana._

" _Jyushimatsu,"_

 _Aku berhenti di sampingnya—menurunkan tubuh untuk berjongkok agar aku dapat melihat dirinya yang meringkuk itu lebih jelas. Jyushimatsu yang memeluk kedua kakinya segera tersentak tak menduga. Ia menoleh, masih dengan matanya yang merah bukan main dan aliran air yang deras mengalir. Hanya jarak beberapa senti yang menjadi celah di antara wajah kami._

 _Aku hanya menatapnya._

 _Sebelum menariknya._

 _Memotong segala hal yang ingin ia ucapkan saat itu—membungkam mulutnya dengan bahuku._

 _Mendekapnya erat—seakan mencoba menempelkan kembali serpihan-serpihan yang telah terpecah dari dirinya._

 _Ia hanya diam, membiarkan tangannya terkulai. Ekspresi apa yang tengah ia pasang? Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan? Gejolak seperti bagaimana yang ia rasakan?_

 _Apakah sesakit itu?_

 _Aku hanya ingin melihat dia bahagia. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya. Ya, seperti ini._

 _Untuk sedikit lebih lama. Tanpa apapun yang berdiri di antara kami berdua._

" _Ichimatsu-niisan…"_

 _Nama itu disebutnya, membuatku sedikit mengeratkan lenganku di sekelilingnya. Tangannya bergerak naik ke punggungku, mencengkram ringan. Air mata dan ingusnya membasahi piyamaku juga. Tapi aku tak keberatan sama sekali, asalkan itu membuatnya lebih baik._

 _Aku tak ingin munafik, tapi inilah yang terbaik. Aku tak tahu siapa wanita itu, tak peduli juga. Tapi melihat mereka berpisah, membuatku agak.._

 _..sedikit lega._

 _Maafkan aku Jyushimatsu._

 _Maafkan kakakmu yang telah berpikir seperti ini._

" _HWAA—Ichimatsu-niisan!" tangisannya pecah lagi—namun kali ini teriakannya teredam. Tangannya mencengkram erat punggungku. Kutarik lebih dalam tubuhnya yang rapuh, hatinya yang lesu—segalanya, biarkan aku yang mendekapnya. Tiada akan ada yang dengar, maka menangislah._

 _Hanya kepadaku._

 _Izinkan hanya aku yang menghapus air mata itu._

 _Sebagai kakakmu._

 _Sebagai orang yang sangat mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"E—Ichimatsu-niisan?"

Suara itu memecah kelamku—

Menambah goresan.

"... Jyushimatsu,"

"Sedang apa di sini sendirian?"

Kubiarkan mata kami bertemu untuk beberapa lama. Sebelum kulemparkan kembali ke air yang mengucur turun—tanpa jawaban. Hal-hal indah yang baru saja membesitkan imejinya di kepalaku membuat dadaku terbelit sesak. Aku berdiri, mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan itu.

"Ayo pulang,"

Langkahku terpacu pelan, memastikan ia mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku tak peduli jika ia mencurigai kalau aku sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sedaritadi. Aku hanya harus membawanya pulang—karena itu yang Osomatsu-niisan khawatirkan.

Langkah Jyushimatsu perlahan menyamaiku, hingga ia berjalan di sampingku. Hari sudah semakin tua. Jingga semakin redup, bayangan kami melancip di trotoar. Senyumnya masih menghias—namun ada hal yang jelas berbeda. Tak hanya mulutnya yang terbuka—aku dapat berkata bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

Dan kebahagiaan itu.

Terasa bukan sesuatu yang dapat aku berikan untuknya.

"Ichimatsu-niisan,"

Ia menoleh spontan, memergokiku yang tengah menatap wajahnya dari samping. Menghadapi itu aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak salah tingkah.

"A-apa..?"

"Apa Ichimatsu-niisan punya seseorang yang disukai?"

.

.

 _Cinta yang selama ini kau beri_

 _Tawa yang selama ini kau bagi_

 _Dari kedua tangan ini_

 _Tumpahan kasih tak dapat kutampung lagi_

 _Harus kubuang kemana semua ini?_

.

.

"Tidak,"

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku berdiri di balkoni, sebagai seseorang yang paling telat datang ke tempat ini.

Rasanya sudah setengah tahun sejak itu terjadi—sejak kebohongan besar itu kulontarkan untuk menjawabnya. Setelah hari itu Jyushimatsu mulai mencari kerja—yang mana sebuah kejutan bagi kami dan keluarga. Osomatsu-niisan mati-matian mencari tahu alasan dari semua itu, dan seringkali jadi menguntitnya kemana-mana. Aku sudah mulai diam dan cenderung memisahkan diri dari mereka. Meski dipaksa untuk bicara—aku selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Nggak tau,"

Sampai akhirnya Osomatsu-niisan berhasil memergoki Jyushimatsu yang bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Jyushimatsu sempat diinterogasi semalaman, dan aku sama sekali nggak mau dengar—berakhir berjalan-jalan sendirian dengan kucingku di pelukan. Tempo hari aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk menyembunyikan semuanya—namun rasanya kali ini, aku tak bisa.

Aku sadar akan seperti apa akhirnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Karamatsu menjadi seseorang yang menyambutku di pintu. Ia sepertinya sudah menjadi saudara yang paling peka, meskipun nyatanya aku paling sering tak akur dengannya. Tentu saja, ia sudah melihat hal yang entah kapan itu terjadi di atap. Dengan kepekaannya itu, seharusnya ia sadar bagaimana diriku melihat Jyushimatsu. Banyak hal yang ia tanyakan padaku dan rasa peduli itu sampai padaku. Ia tak sungkan memelukku—yang mana aku terlalu lelah untuk menonjoknya karena tak nyaman. Aku tak lagi melemparkan pandangan kesalku padanya tak peduli bagaimana ia berkata macam-macam. Semua yang dilontarkannya adalah hal yang baik—sungguh. Secara tak sadar, Karamatsu-lah yang mencoba untuk menggantikan posisi Jyushimatsu sebagai cahayaku. Sosok seorang kakak itu semakin terasa mencoba merangkulku.

" _Ucapkanlah walau barang sekali. Paling tidak ia tahu bagaimana perasaanmu,"_

Hanya saja, tidak.

Aku tak butuh siapa-siapa.

Jyushimatsu akan jadi satu-satunya.

Aku semakin menutup diri. Aku semakin tak mau tahu—apatis mauku. Semakin brengsek—kalau kata Osomatsu-niisan—sampai saat ini, yang membuat Osomatsu-niisan bahkan terlalu muak untuk bertengkar denganku. Karamatsu, Choromatsu dan Todomatsu yang tadinya masih mencoba untuk bicara denganku perlahan menyerah, sadar bahwa ada sebuah garis yang bahkan seorang saudara kembar tak dapat sebrangi.

Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan di belakangku? Membicarakan? Mengutuk?

Entahlah.

Aku tak peduli lagi.

Perasaanku, hanya aku sendiri yang mengerti.

.

.

 _Kau yang terus melangkah_

 _Dan aku yang telah berhenti sepenuhnya_

 _._

 _._

Suasana di balik punggungku terasa sangat terang, terlalu bersinar. Dan aku—

Tempat yang seperti itu, bukanlah sebuah tempat untukku.

Tanganku menyusup masuk ke celana dari setelan yang kugunakan—serba hitam—seperti tamu-tamu pria lainnya, dan saudara-saudaraku yang tengah entah sedang apa di dalam. Semoga saja tidak meracau.

Seharusnya sih tidak.

Masa iya mau meracau di pesta pernikahan saudara sendiri?

Di hadapanku terbentang pemandangan kota dan kerlip lampu yang redam. Dari gedung ini—sebuah aula dimana kebahagiaan Jyushimatsu berada di puncaknya—berdiri dengan jas putih dengan seorang wanita yang menggandeng lengannya—di atas pelaminan.

Mereka tampak sempurna.

Hanya saja, aku tak sanggup melihat mereka terlalu lama.

Karena untuk sekedar melihat tanpa dapat menjangkau sosoknya, sudah terlampau perih untuk kurasa.

 _._

 _._

 _Celah yang memisahkan_

 _Kekosongan yang kau tinggalkan_

 _Jurang ini semakin jauh memisahkan_

 _Meraihmu hanya tinggal angan-angan_

.

.

"Ichimatsu-niisan,"

Suara itu.

Memanggilku pelan—dengan sebesit nada ceria yang menyejukkan telinga.

Aku berbalik untuk menangkap sosoknya—tak lupa dengan segores senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Kali ini tipis.

"…Jyushimatsu,"

Nama itu tergelincir pelan dari bibirku yang bergetar.

.

.

 _Namun nyatanya kau ada di sini sekarang_

 _Di hadapanku, berdiri dengan tenang_

 _Meski tak kau tinggalkan sedikit pun padaku_

 _Secercah harapan_

.

.

"Ichimatsu-niisan,"

Dua kali. Tak bicara padaku sejak tadi pagi, ia memanggilku dua kali dalam batas waktu barang semenit ini. Aku dapat merasakan langkahnya menderap—mataku menangkap sosoknya mendekat. Tak peduli pikiranku tengah melenggang terbang entah kemana.

"Ichimatsu-niisan nggak makan? Di dalam makanannya enak-enak loh!"

Aku diam, tak membalas antusiasme Jyushimatsu yang merekah lebar. Tatapanku dalam—menusuk jauh pada dirinya yang berbanding terbalik denganku. Penuh tanda tanya, Ichimatsu-niisan kenapa, Ichimatsu-niisan jawab aku.

Kurang lebih begitu.

Jarak kami di detik ini begitu dekat—mungkin jarak terdekat sejak berbulan-bulan lamanya hubungan kami dibatasi oleh dinding tak terlihat. Kali ini hanya berdua di balkoni ini—

Dan mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir kali.

"Ichimatsu-niisan, aku akan pindah besok,"

Kenyataan bahwa ia tak henti-hentinya mencekokiku kepahitan selalu membuatku kesal.

"Ohya?"

"Apa kalian akan kesepian tidak ada aku?"

"Tidak juga,"

"Ichimatsu-niisan tak usah jadi bat baseball-ku lagi deh!"

"Ya, syukurlah,"

"Kalau kucing Ichimatsu-niisan hilang—"

"Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri,"

 _._

 _._

 _Dalam melodi yang memacu—dustaku mengalun merdu_

.

.

"Jyushimatsu-kun!"

"Aa—iya!"

Tak sampai 15 menit kami berputar dalam pembicaraan lewat topik yang tak jelas, dari dalam gedung suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya dengan begitu riang. Dan aku sadar, mungkin waktuku sungguh sudah habis.

Denting waktu kami.

Jyushimatsu—mendengar namanya dipanggil, segera menengok, memberikan jawaban yang tak kalah riang. Aku sempat melirik sesaat ke dalam. Kemilau gaun putih yang dikenakannya sampai hingga ke mataku. Wanita itu—tak hanya melambai ke Jyushimatsu, namun tersenyum ke arahku.

Kalian pasti sangat bahagia.

Sebagai sepasang suami istri baru.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali turun ke bentangan kota di hadapanku. Ingin rasanya membutakan diri dari kenyataan.

"…Ichimatsu-niisan, ayo ke—…"

"Jyushimatsu," kalimat itu kupotong—menyebut namanya dengan tegas menenggelamkan suaranya—menenggelamkan suara dari dalam. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti melarikan diri sesaat, mengucapkan namanya dengan beban yang seakin getol menatih hati dan pikiran. Sesak yang membelit harus segera kulepas bagaimana caranya.

Sekali lagi aku melempar tatapanku padanya.

Perasaan itu menggerogoti dari dalam. Sialnya aku tak tahu aku takkan bisa menghentikannya. Jyushimatsu menatapku dengan matanya yang penuh akan sinar harapan—menungguku melanjutkan. Rasanya tak sanggup kubiarkan mata kami bertemu terlalu lama, namun hati berkata lain memaksaku terus terpaku padanya.

Wajahnya begitu sempurna, wajah yang sama—senyum yang merekah—sepasang mata yang selalu pancarkan optimisme dan ketulusan—sepasang bibir yang—

…yang…..

….

…

Secara tak sadar jemariku terangkat menyentuh pipinya.

"Ichimatsu-niisan? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Oh..—tak ada apa-apa, aku disini aja. Bergegaslah, mereka menung—"

"Matamu merah, Ichimatsu-niisan,"

Bibirku mengatup. Ludah yang kutelan terasa pahit dan membakar tenggorokkanku. Tanganku perlahan turun tergelincir—

Mendaratkan sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia, oke?"

Jyushimatsu tersenyum lebar ke arahku, yang mana kubalas—dengan sebuah senyum juga. Di balik air mata yang terasa menggumpal di pelupuk aku tersenyum—tipis—

Bebanku tak berhasil kulepas.

"Ichimatsu-niisan juga!"

Dan aku hanya dapat menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan—berlari menuju kilau cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Sampai momen terakhir ia memijakkan kaki di sisiku pun aku tak mampu mengatakannya.

Kata-kata itu.

 _Aku menyayangimu, Jyushimatsu. Sangat. Lebih dari sekadar adik, lebih dari sekadar saudara yang tinggal dibawah atap yang sama. Perasaan untuk memilikimu seutuhnya—untuk—_

 _-menjadi satu-satunya yang mendiami ruang di hatimu itu._

 _Rasa yang tak terbalas ini._

Aku, tak dapat mengatakannya.

Aku berdiri diam, membiarkan serpihan-serpihan perasaanku pecah berkeping jatuh berpencar—tak usah kau tanya—tak perlu ada yang diperbaiki. Buih hangat yang terkumpul di pelupuk mataku tak tertahankan—memaksa untuk mengalir keluar. Di antara keramaian ini, diantara kebahagiaan yang _seharusnya_ aku rasakan.

"J-Jyushimatsu—…"

Nama itu tergelincir pelan di antara isakkanku. Frustasi yang tak terbendung lagi—kesedihan yang meluap menenggelamkan.

"Bodoh, kebahagiaanku ada padamu—…"

Tak sampai aku ingin merangkulnya—memeluknya dalam—mencium aroma tubuhnya—segala hal yang biasa kulakukan bersamanya.

"Jyushimatsu—bodoh—…"

 _Aku sendiri._

 _Aku kesepian._

Kenyataan menusukku begitu dalam.

Dan aku disini—kembali ke sebuah dimensi kelabu yang tak dapat dijangkau oleh siapapun.

Lagi-lagi dalam kesendirian.

Karena..

Warnaku sudah hilang.

Dan kami takkan bisa bersatu.

Tak peduli sampai kapan.

.

.

Selamanya pun

 _Biarlah aku_

 _Tetap menunggu_

 _._

 _._

 _Boleh kan, Jyushimatsu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _[a/n:_ Yak, u _dah ada rencana buat bikin sekuel dari pov-nya Jyushi. Semoga terlaksana. Thanks for reading! Monggo tinggalkan review untuk karya yang lebih baik ke depannya. Terima kasih banyak! ]_**


End file.
